


【盾冬】归途

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 时间线在WS之后大概一个多月





	【盾冬】归途

那场信息泄露事件所引起的轩然大波最终还是逐渐平息了下来，天空航母的坠毁视频在被各大社交网站传了个遍之后也慢慢在热门榜单中失去了一席之地，连续了几个星期的阴雨天气最近终于开始放晴，而史密森尼博物馆今天也在照常开放。

“呃……您好，请问美国队长专区怎么走呢？”

女孩显然是被吓了一跳，她冷不丁地抖了一下，猛然扭过头去，瞪大双眼想看清来者。

声源是个胡子拉碴的高个男人，大半张脸被脏兮兮的鸭舌帽挡住，帽檐的阴影下隐约能看到干裂的嘴唇与瘦削却坚毅的下巴，油腻的长发从帽子里探出并凌乱地散落在肩上。他的衣着也与气候完全不符：明明艳阳高照却将自己裹得严严实实的，外套的拉链一直被拉到了顶端，双手也以一种绝对不是放松的方式插在兜里，从头到尾无论是行头还是做派都是一副可疑分子的模样。

简而言之，一个邋遢而可疑的怪人。

怪人也被女孩的反应吓了个够呛，他向后退了一大步，双手从兜里伸出来作投降状（天哪他就连手上都戴着手套）：“抱歉，我没有恶意，我只是……”

女孩显然也反应了过来，对方礼貌的言行很容易就博得了她的好感，她开始为自己先前的猜疑与过度反应感到羞愧了。

“就在那里，看到那个美国队长的牌子了吗？直走左拐就是了，”她见那怪人顺着她手指的方向发呆，于是又加了一句：“如果你希望我帮你带路的话……”

怪人这才如梦初醒一般收回了视线，他尴尬地又拉了拉帽檐，小声道：“不用了……我是说谢谢，但我想我会走了，再见。”

“如果你坚持的话，嗯。”目送着怪人离去的背影，女孩耸了耸肩。

——————

冬兵从帽檐下瞪视着纪念碑上那个眼神坚毅的男人，逃离了九头蛇的回收与后续追捕人员后，他也曾在落脚处找到过一面镜子，即使只是匆匆一撇，他也知道自己此时的样貌与对面这个据说早已为国捐躯的男人一模一样。

预料中如电闪雷鸣般的记忆狂流并没有出现，他瞪着影片中开怀大笑的中士，既没有感到悲伤也没有感到快乐，什么都没有变，他就只是在单纯的看着，像是在看别人的故事。

这也确实只是别人的故事啊，冬兵想。

一个善良的，被爱着的，死人的故事。

————

每到饭点，冬兵都非常感激九头蛇对他的耐力训练，使他能够连续一个月只靠公园的自来水过活。而当他又想起自己的身体本来就无法接纳正常食物后，那点轻飘飘的感激就又被咒骂着赶出了满目疮痍的大脑。

但他喜欢喂食动物，不论是野猫还是老鼠，它们进食的动作与神态都给了他一种奇妙而柔软的感觉，仿佛自己也得到了进食的能力一般。冬兵有时甚至会在喂食时产生幻觉，在幻觉中他能感受到胃部的蠕动。他的心脏也开始跳动起来，淤积在那里的血液重新填满了干瘪的血管，温暖随着血液被传送到了四肢百骸。

他几乎要感到快乐了。

————

被美国队长找到时，冬兵正试图用一根鱼骨来吸引那只正在打盹的花斑野猫。然而这根他所能找到的最高级的猫粮却惨遭嫌弃，天知道他是翻了多少个垃圾桶才找到这么一根带着点肉沫的鱼骨头！他看着被鱼骨（或者说是自己？）熏到站起来就跑的野猫，感觉受到了深深的背叛。

一腔深情付诸东流，冬兵宛如被戴了绿帽子的可怜男人，手里握着腐烂了的鱼骨头，追赶着妻子绝情的背影就出了巷口。而就在此时，就好像上帝他老人家盯着秒表掐着点算好了似的，一位幸运的史蒂夫路过，成功将这位绿帽先生诱拐回了公寓。

————

诱拐过程如下——

“巴基！”

“我不是巴基！”

“跟我回家！”

“行。”

看着美国队长一副噎住的表情，仿佛一通长篇大论堵在嗓子眼不上不下，冬兵疑惑地皱了皱眉头。

这是什么奇怪的比喻？我干嘛要用这种比喻？九头蛇有教过这种东西吗？

同意来得太干脆，准备了个把星期的一堆理由一个都没用上，演说专家史蒂夫总感到有些不得劲。

————

一路上史蒂夫感觉一切都是轻飘飘的，就连成功找回巴基的喜悦也是那么的不真实。

身边的人就好像一团雾，风一吹就会烟消云散，而回家的路上就又只剩他一人了。

思及此，史蒂夫牵着巴基的那只手狠狠地捏了捏，感到手里握着的确实是实体而非一团烟雾后才松了口气。

那团喜悦落了地，沉甸甸地压在心头。眼前的一切都太过美妙了。家，巴基。这两个词将史蒂夫砸得晕头转向，他幻想他们的未来会很快乐，他们可以什么都不做，他们也可以做些什么，总之只要呆在一起就足够快乐了。

————

冬兵在一路上都保持着沉默，只有在右手被莫名其妙地捏了一下时才眨了眨眼。他的脑海深处突然响起了一个年轻男人的声音，夹杂着失真的笑声。

“你弄疼我啦小史蒂薇，就算松手你的巴基哥哥也不会消失呀。”

然而这句话就像烟雾一样，还没冒到嗓子根就消散得无影无踪。冬兵张了张嘴，发不出一点声音。

————

镜子里的男人面色苍白，双眼大而无神，灰绿色的瞳孔里什么也没有装下，光线射进去后就再也没有反射回来，浓重的黑眼圈挂在下面，宛如一只只有漫画里才有的邪恶吸血鬼。

他的头发湿透了，水珠顺着头顶往下流，垂在睫毛上又滴落下来。他赤裸着上身，穿着条过于宽松的蓝色居家睡裤，与之配套的上衣被叠在一旁以防止被头发洇湿。

冬兵双手撑在盥洗台的两侧，金属的那一只小心地控制着力度。他盯着镜子里这张一片空白的脸，努力回想自己一个星期前在博物馆看到的录像。

中士翘起的嘴角。冬兵开始牵动起嘴角的那块肌肉，直到它与录像中所展现的弧度重合。

中士舒展的眉头。冬兵眨了眨眼，努力将眉毛摆成一个相对温和的角度。

中士闪着光的眼睛。冬兵的睫毛颤动了一下，他望向自己的双眼，里面空空如也，什么都装得下，什么也没装。

中士闪着光的眼睛，冬兵想，好像有什么东西是值得信任的，好像有什么人是能够依赖的，好像把世界上所有的好事都装进去了。

中士闪着光的眼睛。一双活着的人的眼睛。

————

在厨房削土豆的史蒂夫突然听见卫生间传来一阵巨响，紧接着是熟悉的呕吐声。他叫了声巴基，扔下手头的活就冲了过去。

打开卫生间门的那一刻，他开始后悔答应巴基一个人洗澡了。

冬兵双手撑在已经出现裂痕的镜子上，整个头埋在盥洗台里，他背部的脊骨随着呕吐的动作弯起，几乎要刺破薄薄的一层皮肤，感受到门口的史蒂夫，冬兵还向他伸出了一只手摇了摇，做了个稍等手势。

————

“我觉得还是给我营养液比较方便。”冬兵喘着气，将沾满土豆泥与胃液的头发向后拨了拨：“卫生间都弄脏了。”

史蒂夫努力不让眉头皱起来，他把袖子一节一节卷起，牵着巴基跨进浴缸里。

“我先帮你把澡洗了再找别的食谱。”

————

史蒂夫向班纳询问了关于胃部疗养的问题，好心的布鲁斯提供了几支药剂和许多关于疗养前期中期与后期的饮食建议。他没有提巴基，但博士一定猜出来了，因为第二天山姆就找到他大谈特谈关于PTSD的康复治疗与注意事项，而一次路过托尼的实验室时他隐约看到几只机械手臂模型摊在桌上。

他很感激他的朋友们，贴心地没有在他面前提到巴基，还以自己的方式尽力提供帮助，他相信总有一天他能将巴基带出家门，把他介绍给这些朋友们。

他们会相处得很好的，史蒂夫想，谁会不喜欢巴基呢？

————

冬兵喜欢与史蒂夫做爱，他喜欢在史蒂夫进入时像章鱼一样缠住他的身体，这一刻他们最大限度地贴近彼此，不分你我。

做爱时冬兵能非常清楚地听到史蒂夫的心跳声，体会到史蒂夫温暖的体温，感受温软的唇吻遍自己身体的每一个角落，而每当情动时史蒂夫都会在他的耳边不断呢喃中士的名字，冬兵喜欢这个，好像自己真的成为了那个巴基似的。

此刻他幻想自己是快乐的。

————

经过孜孜不倦的练习，冬兵决定给史蒂夫一个惊喜。

晚饭后，史蒂夫收拾餐盘的手被轻轻抓住。

“晚饭很好吃，”冬兵暗自给自己加油鼓劲，根据记忆调动面部的每一块肌肉，嘴角，眉头，眼睛：“谢谢。”

冬兵以为史蒂夫会惊喜地喊一声巴基，他还美滋滋地幻想过自己靠在史蒂夫的怀抱里，在那里他能听见心跳与呼吸，他也许还可以蹭一蹭史蒂夫的胸膛。他们亲吻，做爱，却从没有这样紧密地拥抱过呢，冬兵想。

然而预料中的情形没有出现，史蒂夫只是陷入沉默，眉头也越皱越紧。冬兵感到脸部肌肉一阵冰冷的酸麻，他意识到自己可能闯祸了，不安感缓缓侵占了大脑。

终于，史蒂夫打破了沉默，他伸出双手捧住冬兵的脸，表情严肃：“七十年了，”他说：“已经过去七十多年了，没有人是一成不变的，我也变了很多，并且再也不可能变回原来的样子了，你懂吗？

“巴基，你只是变得比我更多一点而已，我们都在变，没有人能够回头的，我做不到，你也做不到，但无论怎么变，有些本质的东西是不会改变的，所以你不用为了——为了取悦我而模仿——”

史蒂夫的声音逐渐哽咽，断断续续的有些含糊不清，冬兵呆呆地望着史蒂夫蔚蓝的眼睛，它们以前总是清澈透明的，阳光照射下还会泛起点点光斑，此时却盛满了悲伤，几乎要溢出来，将他淹没。

“我不是因为你需要我才带你回家的，那太傲慢了，我是因为我需要你才带你回家的。我真的需要你，巴基，我在找你的那几个星期想你想得快疯了，有时候我在梦里梦见你，醒来之后还能看到你的幻影躺在自己身边，我很感激你愿意跟我回家，巴基，你让我的美梦成真了，唯一的美梦，你让我快乐，我希望自己也能给你快乐。”

史蒂夫一点一点地吻着巴基的脸颊，他的泪水滴落在巴基的眼角，烫烫的，好像史蒂夫煲的养生汤，盛在白瓷小碗里，进到胃里也不会被排斥出来。

巴基觉得暖和，他蹭了蹭史蒂夫宽大的手掌，如同街边的野猫在进食后蹭一蹭自己的手心。

我快乐吗？巴基不知道，他没有这个概念，他  
只知道快乐应该是个很暖和的词，而他现在很暖和。

————

根据班纳博士装作不经意的提醒（“队长，你知道吗，我突然想起来你那天问我的话，巧的是今天恰好就是前期疗养结束的时候呢，你说巧不巧 哈哈。”）史蒂夫想自己应该可以给巴基做点土豆泥了，于是他在回家的路上特意买了几袋土豆和佐料。

今天天气很好，土豆也很新鲜，阳光照在包装袋上折射出温和的光芒，史蒂夫盘算着要放几勺佐料才能在提升风味时保留土豆原有的味道，一路琢磨回了家。

————

巴基这次没有趴在电脑前，他懒洋洋地 靠在沙发上，电视里播着美国队长的纪录片。巴基有一下没一下的听着，阳光透过阳台照进来，他打了个哈欠。

听到开门声，他向门口提着满满一大袋土豆的人挥了挥手。

“你跑去冰川里睡了七十年，这就是你保证的不做傻事吗史蒂薇？”

“你可是把所有傻气都带走了呀。”史蒂夫笑着放下土豆，在巴基旁边坐下。

电视里正在解说解冻美国队长的详细步骤与技术需要，充满了晦涩难懂的专有名词，巴基又打了个哈欠，头往侧边歪了歪，随后整个身体跟着一起倒下，精准无误地躺在了史蒂夫的腿上。

“好暖和啊。”

end


End file.
